


Halloween is about treats , and sugar

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Biting, Dancing, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Graphic Description, Kissing, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Underswap Papyrus, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: This is graphic and this detailed. This the most graphic I've ever written, and it's reader and underswap Papyrus. Written like you were there now. Thier about paper thin a plot as you can get. Written as something to challenge me by doing one entry in kinktober. Since I can't draw but  I can write dirty things when I feel the need to relax.  Though the reader is female just to let you know.





	Halloween is about treats , and sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Author note you can say I got incredibly bored. Anytime I make a one-shot lemon like this is because of one reason. I am supremely bored and have decided to write it out to alleviate my boredom. That and this was running through my head. this most likely the only time I will make a reader fic. The reader is female. And the Papyrus involved is underswap papyrus. Now onto the smut. If you ready for explicit smut have fun. If not click off now what are you doing here?

I looked at my complete well-furnished home, and I smiled. It took two years, but my home was finally perfect. My lawn was immaculate, my car was nicely detailed and standing in the driveway, and the flower bed was coming along nicely. I felt eyes on me drilling, burning holes at the back of my neck. I had no doubt who it was the one person who always seemed to look at me with disdain.

“Hello, Papyrus. “

“Hello ____” his voice was even from the hammock he was laying in his front yard.

The skeleton brothers moved in the house next door about a year ago. While sans was the sweetest neighbor and a delight you had Papyrus who made my life miserable with his bad attitude, barely veiled threats, and hatred of me I never understood. He hated me coming over and wouldn't anywhere near his brother even though we were friends. It's not like I hadn't tried to be friendly to the taller skeleton brother. I brought over sticky buns which he took and didn't say thank you for. or when undyne Alphys he and I had an anime marathon which he staunchly sat away from me and gave me dirty looks. Or the taco Tuesday last week where I bought a bunch of tacos and while he ate begrudgingly. He all but kicked me out of his house when dinner was over, and his brother apologizes for his behavior, but I didn't have to worry about that, At least for today.

 

I had a Halloween costume party to get ready for any I had just the costume since I wanted to be something both scary and beautiful. Something that was unique and not a “sexy costume.” So I decided to be the corpse bride making it more skeletal and less zombie. I had a perfect stitching of the maggot that would act as conscious a lot of the time. But when I left in the car I could feel Papyrus eyes, and I swear I could hear his jaw hit the floor. And took to the highway and went off to the costume party that was almost a mile away. A good friend of mine was holding it I didn't have to pay to get in, but pretty much everyone did it was one of those events where half of the proceeds went to a charity and the other half for himself. Though best costume does have a prize but I doubt I was gonna win since I wasn't a sexy cat or something equally as slutty. I walked past the bouncer flashed the VIP pass. and they open the rope to a few wolf whistles. That's better than I thought I'd get as a reception.

 

The club was pretty high end, it was wall to wall dance floor high ceiling, and they went all out with dancers dressed up and in cages. The bartender had the bar stocked and performing bar tricks like an old pro to the applause of the sloshed and sober alike. With the costume party going on the club is packed. The costumes are just varied as me. Apparently, I wasn't the only one with the Halloween is for real costumes mentality. I saw a bride of Frankenstein, a lady werewolf, zombie. A vampire there was a few slutty ones, but she looked closer to elegant Victorian. In the corner, I saw Morticia and Gomez Addams. But that was enough costume gawking for me I was here to party for a reason. And I just wanted to dance, and I noticed a dude whose costume could only be Maui from Moana kind of insensitive but at that moment I just want to dance. I just follow the beat of the music and dance while dude I was dancing with him I was barely paying him mind that is until felt eyes on me again. But I shrug it off it couldn’t be Papyrus. He was still laying in his hammock, and this wasn't his scene, and he hates me he would follow me to a party. It was probably some drunk creep giving me the hairy eyeball. I opened my eyes to look up and swore I saw a glimpse of an orange hoodie, but I saw a bunch of horny guys watching me dance, and I noticed I had switch partners now it was some guy dressed like a mad scientist. Who was keep his hands off and was just swaying to the music? But I was twerking regardless the party had been okay when it came to prospects and guys I'd find myself making out with by the end of the night none that id seen so far seem like none were my type.

I got handed a drink by one of the VIP waiters who pass passed me a liquid creamsicle which I tossed back before he was gone. It was delicious, but I was here to have fun not get so wasted I couldn't see straight.

I felt hands on my hips _finally someone who wants to dance!_

Guy grabbed my hips ground my ass right against crotch I felt semi hardness right between my cheeks I felt my blush rise if that was semi-hard. But I was here to have fun not fuck to night I tried to untangle myself from my latest dance partner I wasn’t looking but somehow we had gotten to the secluded corner, and I opened my eyes for me to get one of the biggest shocks of life.

Papyrus what. He pinned my smaller body and started kissing my lips a tongue forming to kissing my head was buzzing and I sunk into it. _It's not like I didn't think about this a lot. No matter how much he hates me, it's hard to tell that to my sex dreams that._

I felt his hands on my breast he squeezed and pinched the nipples turning me on. I moaned out loud breaking the kiss.

“Do you know how often I thought of you like this ?”

“How much you tempt me, tease me without realizing it ?” he was licking my neck leaving love bites up and down, and I was gasping and moaning uncontrollably.

“ Do you how hard it is to put on the front of my own vendetta against humans, that slowly fell away because of you? Then tonight you leave the house looking like that, I could tell what you wanted to do. Oh no, I wasn't going to let anyone touch you not like how I wanted to. “

he picked me up off the floor he was lining me up, and I couldn’t help it

“pap…” I was breathless, moaning and he was teasing me in a public place.

“You belong to me,____” he whispered close to my ear, and I felt any form of reason fall away from my mind. All that I was, is now a quivering and needy mess and Papyrus knew it. He grabbed my waist tightly.

I looked into his sockets his smirk was so conceited, but right now I didn't care I just didn't want him to let me go. Look at you; you really need it, huh he grinding even harder I closed my eyes

“Pap please” I open my eyes, and we were in my bedroom I must've been drunker than I thought he was kissing my neck the zipper of the dress was going down. Thought I didn't feel his hands on my back.

Breast was covered up by my bra I felt a hand on my ass and one throwing my dress somewhere I felt the clasp of my bra release

“Look at you perky just for me huh. Beautiful. “

He was mesmerized, he grabbed me bridal style laid me on my bed I crawled up to the pillows as I saw throw off his hoodie and I saw orange glow visible from his basketball shorts. The sneakers came off as the did socks _scandalous._

He jumped on my bed he grabbed my face and started kissing my lips. He started grabbing my breast pinching my nipples grinding me into the bed.

I was whimper and moaning I lightly touch his clavicle down to his ribs trying to figuring how to drive his as crazy as he does me he shivered and turned to other half of my neck.

“naughty girl, patience, we got all night."

I huff than gasp as he started leaving love bites on the other side

I started sliding down his shorts I felt boxers under my fingertips

"Uh-uh, cheeky I don't want to have to tie you up sweet cheeks."

His long tongue was sliding down the valley of my breast wrapping around my nipple

“Oh my god.”

“Now now you can just call me Pap." he smirked up at me I tried to look mad and try to spit an insult, and he twirled his tongue right around . the words where gone  gave the other one attention in his hands was on the other one, and I was lost in my own haze of lust .his other hand started creeping southbound causing me hump up I felt pap rubbing my clit through my panties I was gyrating my hips

Pap I started gripping the bed really hard my panties being dragged off my ankle and swung off to someplace in the room.He started fingering me pushing over to the edge

Stop teasing pap please give me what I want.

"Pushy, pushy." Flicking his tongue up and from my slit to my clit

"Yes mmm."

With a skill I didn't know he had, he had me keening. His phalanges were scissoring me to the point of insanity.  I bit down on my lips fighting back the scream as the orgasm broke free and he didn't let up and slow down his tongue was a blur and my head was starting to swim, and he was licking me up like ice cream on a hot day.  I was overstimulated I swore my eyes crossed for a second there and I took matters into my own hands.And I flipped him to his surprise.

“Let me take them off it's my turn to pleasure you. “

The boxer off I could see him at attention, and he was breathtaking glowing orange just like his tongue it was bigger and girthier than I assumed it would be I put both my hands around, and it barely goes around I give few test tugs to see his face he was gripping the bed

 _Good sign_ I pull the head to my lips and kiss it, and He groaned

I tease him, licking the base to the tip. Slowly giving swirling around and round his moaning and pleading voice. Begging for me to do more and stop teasing him. I gave another soft kiss and let him slip past my lips sucking the tip very roughly I felt him gripping the bed so tightly my bed was ripping the covers _time to stop torturing him_

“Oh, ____ stop teasing.”

I sunk down slowly relaxing my reflex getting used to his size when I reached the base his eyes had hearts in them if I wasn't turned on already. He was moaning like crazy taking some of the precum down my throat tasting like orange soda. I  can still taste it, as it was gushing flowing down my throat, taking it all. He pulled me up and started kissing my lips. I could taste me, and he could taste himself.

 I was into it being swept up in the kiss. Barely noticed him lining me up, but I gasped as I felt him rub the head against my opening. When he thrusts up, and we moan very loudly trying to bite my fist as he starting to pound from below, pulling the fist out of my mouth.

"Scream as much as you want." 

 he huffing and moaning under me and I would hump back we both groaned in satisfaction, and he thrust back

“Pap!“

“yes !!”

“ Right! There! just !like! That,” I was barely holding myself together

“You like that ___ huh? How about this “

He flipped me on all fours I barely took a breath, and he wasn't pulling any punches, and I was backing up, and we were moaning in the union and felt my orgasm building.

“Pap I'm about to. .. “

“Hold on, I'm almost there. “ he started pounding harder, and I felt  myself letting go the orgasm claiming me, and I took paps with me

“_______ !”

We were basking in the glow with words saying everything that needed to be said. I was sleepy, and so was he I felt myself snuggling into his clavicle leaving light kisses he wrapped the blankets around us, and I knew no more.

 

Morning rose, and the sunshine hit me right in the eyes. First thing I notice is that the bed was empty and I almost screamed in frustration. That I had this dream again, I need to stop this is embarrassing and so real! I wipe my eyes taking stock that my stuff was folded neatly and the alarm was ticking, and it was just about to be 8 am.  _Oh joy. I got work in two hours._

_I take stock of myself under the sheet I was naked, and the bed was covered, and so was I in fluids. I touched my neck which was tender, and I had to wonder who I actually brought home last night and how bad had I scared him off. If I was drunk enough to think papyrus and I fucked like wild animals last night. I must've been calling him by that name._

 

“Welp I wanted to be the one to wake you up. “ walking in papyrus had this laid-back look carrying a breakfast in bed with a little rose in a vase with waffles OJ and some bacon.

“ I was hoping to talk to you and explain myself if you let me ?”

I look up to see him look down at his feet I grab his skull covered in love bites

“After such a magical night, I am more than willing to listen. “

I kiss his teeth, and bright orange blush was obvious on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: woo that's over with! I hope you like this because I'm not making another one for a long while. Like I said before I don't get bored often. so please don't beg for more dirty lemon fics. like I said I do these as one-offs for a reason to alleviate my stress. And test the water for my main fic. As a general rule, I will be shameless and ask you to head to my real work politely. Thiers Plot intrigue and mayhem lots of it.


End file.
